Harry Potter et son ascendance
by fumsteack10954
Summary: Vision utopique du tome 7 avec un Harry Puissant des retours a la vie, le départ peut parraitre tout beau tout gentil mais la suite sera sanglante . Cette fic est une réecriture de Harry Potter et le voyage vers Avalon qui est visible dans mon profil
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est a Miss Rowling Grande pretresse de l'imagination.**_

**_Note de l'auteur: Je cherche une ou un Béta pour corriger mes chapitres. Cette fiction est une version amélioré de mon autre fic Harry Potter et le voyage vers Avalon que vous pouvez lire dans mon profil. Bonne lecture_**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

**Il faisait nuit sur la résidence ancestrale des Potter, dans le salon plusieurs personnes étaient réunies. James Potter et sa femme Lilly Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.**

**La conversation était très houleuse. En effet, le directeur de l'illustre école de Poudlard, essayait de convaincre le couple, qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Ils étaient en danger, car un terrible mage noir en avait après leur fils. Ce petit bout de chou avait à peine 1 ans et dormait dans son berceau, dans l'une des chambres de la demeure.**

_- James, Lilly par pitié faites moi confiance, Frank et Alice on déjà refusé ma protection ne faites pas la même erreur, il en va de la vie de votre fils._

_- Mais Albus, vous nous demandez de coupez les ponts avec notre vie et nos amis, sur une simple hypothèse, ne pensez pas que notre vie soit plus importante à nos yeux que celle de notre fils, mais il faudrait que vous nous en disiez plus._

_- Je ne peux pas, en présence d'autant de monde. Cette information doit rester secrète, il se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce avec un regard d'excuse._

_- Très bien, suivez moi nous allons dans mon bureau, dit enfin James._

**Ils marchèrent alors, dans les dédales de couloirs, pour enfin arriver devant une double porte ou le blason de la famille Potter était représenté.**

_- Je vous en prie, après vous Albus, dit James_.

**Ils s'installèrent alors et Albus les informa de la prophétie, faite par son professeur de Divination.**

**James et Lilly, se regardèrent et comprirent enfin le danger menaçant leur fils. Ils acceptèrent la proposition du directeur, mais décidèrent de choisir eux même le gardien de leur secret.**

_- James, on ne peut pas rester dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter, il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe._

_- James, je crois savoir que le clan Potter dispose de beaucoup d'autres demeures de par le pays. _

_- Oui vous avez raison Albus, nous allons donc nous réfugiez dans le manoir a Godric Hallow, le berceau du clan Potter restera clos jusqu'au 17 ans de notre fils._

_- Très bien je vais donc vous laissez prévenez moi, une fois que vous serez sur place et que le Fidelitas aura été lancé._

_- Très bien professeur, répondirent alors les époux Potter._

**La suite tout le monde la connaît, en effet James et Lilly Potter furent tués par Voldemort en voulant protéger leur enfant.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**Dans un vaste quartier résidentiel, un jeune homme de 17 ans était allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.**

**Ce jeune homme vous l'aurez tous compris, se nomme Harry Potter et celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Depuis sa naissance le malheur s'abattait sur lui et sur ses proches. Ses parents en premier, mort pour le protéger, puis Cédric un camarade d'école qui fut tué par l'homme ayant trahis ses parents, son parrain Sirius Black il y avait de cela 2 ans et, enfin son mentor et directeur tué par une personne en qui il avait toute confiance, il y avait à peine 1 mois.**

**En effet, cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'il était de retour chez sa famille, les Dursley. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait et pourtant il ne se sentait pas chez lui.**

**Sa tante Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de sa mère, et elle et son mari détestaient au plus au point, leur neveu. Leur fils, Dudley, avait depuis son plus jeune âge, pris le parti de ses parents.**

**Plus que 10 minutes et je suis majeur. Je pourrais enfin dire adieu à cette maudite chambre.**

**A ce moment là plusieurs hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre, beaucoup plus habituellement.**

**Dans le lot, il y avait sa chouette Hedwige, Coq le hibou de son meilleur ami, et un hibou de Poudlard, plus 4 autres hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

**Il commença par la lettre de Ron.**

_Salut Harry_

_Bon anniversaire pour commencer, tu es majeur maintenant. Désolé mais tu n'auras pas de cadeau pour le moment, je te le donnerai quand on se verra._

_A part sa j'espère que tu vas bien et que tes Moldus ne t'embête pas trop moi tout va bien à part que Ginny n'arrête pas de pleurer et de demander de tes nouvelles à tout bout de champs. Sinon, je t'écris pour te dire que le mariage de Fleur et Bill est dans une semaine. Toute la famille serait contente que tu viennes passer cette dernière semaine, avant le mariage, à la maison. Hermione est déjà là et si tu es d'accord, renvoi moi Coq pour me donner ta réponse, afin que l'on puisse venir te chercher, demain, chez ton oncle. _

_Répond moi vite._

_Ron._

**La lettre portée par Errol, était en fait un faire-part de mariage, le conviant aux noces de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour.**

**Hedwige, elle, lui apportait une lettre de son amie Hermione.**

_Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, 17 ans déjà, c'est affolant comme les années sont passées vite. Dans un an, nous aurons fini nos études._

_Comme pour Ron, tu auras ton cadeau quand on se retrouvera, j'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu te remets de la disparition du directeur._

_Prend soin de toi et à bientôt._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**La lettre apportée par le hibou de Poudlard était d'Hagrid, qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire.**

**Il prit ensuite les 3 dernières lettres, et remarqua que chacune des lettres avaient un sceau.**

**La première venait du ministère.**

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous vous annonçons, qu'étant majeur, vous êtes maintenant libre de pratiquer la magie à votre convenance._

_Toutefois vous devez toujours prendre en compte la loi du secret, vis à vis des Moldus ne connaissant pas l'existence de la magie._

_En vous souhaitant un bon anniversaire._

_  
Amelia Bones._

**Enfin je vais pouvoir terroriser les Dursley.**

**La seconde lettre venait de Rémus Lupin, et il y avait le seau de sa famille dessus_._**

Harry

_Bon anniversaire mon grand, j'aurai tant aimé que tes parents et Sirius soient présent pour le fêter avec nous._

_Je me rappellerai toujours de ta naissance. Ton père, et ton parrain, étaient totalement gaga et ta pauvre mère ne pouvait même pas profiter de toi, avec ses deux zouaves qui commençaient à t'apprendre des secrets de maraudeurs._

_Tu as dû recevoir une lettre de Gringotts, comme je ne sais pas si tu l'a déjà ouverte ou pas je ne vais pas t'en révéler le contenu, mais sache que l'on va se voir assez vite._

_Amitiés,_

_Rémus Lupin_

_Dernier membre du clan des maraudeurs._

_Ps : Harry c'est Tonks, je t'embrasse et bon anniversaire._

**Tonks et Rémus voilà qui est intéressant.**

**Il pris alors la dernière enveloppe, qui était fermée avec le seau de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers**_._

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Ayant atteint votre majorité, vous êtes maintenant en droit d'avoir accès à votre héritage familial._

_L'ouverture des testaments de vos parents se fera le 01 août à 10 heures._

_  
En espérant que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé._

_Gripsek._

**Il faisait à peine jour quand un cri venant du bas de la maison, le réveilla en sursaut.**

_- POTTER DESCENT TOUT DE SUITE !_

**Il se leva et commença à descendre l'escalier.**

**Ce qu'il vit le fit rire, sa tante essayait d'échapper à un hibou qui la poursuivait, pendant que son oncle, lui, tentait tout pour tuer la pauvre bête avec le balai.**

_-Peux tu nous dire pourquoi cette chose poursuit ta tante ?_

_- C'est simple elle veut remettre cette lettre à sa destinataire, c'est-à-dire tante Pétunia._

_- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi veut elle me donner une lettre et de qui vient elle._

_- Si tu veux ta réponse, prend cette lettre, railla alors Harry._

**Sa tante prit la lettre des serres de l'oiseau, mais hésitait à l'ouvrir.**

_- Rassure toi elle ne va pas te sauter au visage._

**Alors elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut a haute voix.**

_Chère Madame Dursley,_

_Vous êtes attendu le 01 Août à la lecture des testaments des époux Potter en compagnie de votre mari._

_Cette invitation ne peut être refusée._

_Cordialement_

Gripsek.

_- Le testament de tes parents, pourquoi sommes nous demandé ?_

_- Désolé, mais je n'en sais rien, il faudra attendre demain matin pour le savoir._

_- Très bien, remonte dans ta chambre et soit prêt pour demain matin on partira de bonne heure_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Le reste de la journée passa vite et, sans vraiment faire attention au temps qui passe, Harry se vit se levant pour aller à la lecture du testament en compagnie de sa tante et de son oncle.

Dudley lui, restait a la maison, ayant eu la permission d'inviter ses amis.

A 9H30 ils étaient dans Londres et avec les embouteillages, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à arriver au Chaudron Baveur.

_- Voilà nous sommes arrivés, suivez moi._

_- Parle moi sur un autre ton Potter. Testament de tes parents, je suis sûr qu'ils étaient criblés de dettes et que nous allons devoir les éponger, si c'est le cas je te jure que tu va le regretter._

Harry ignora son oncle et avança en direction de Gringotts après être passé sous l'arche permettant d'entrer sur le chemin de Traverse, son oncle avait le visage rouge de rage, voir autant d'être anormaux pour lui était de trop. Sa tante, quand à elle, se tenait à son mari comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_- Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, je préfère vous prévenir, les banquiers dans le monde MAGIQUE, ne sont pas humains ce sont des …_

_- Des Gobelins, je suis déjà venu avec elle et mes parents._

_- Tu es déjà venu dans le monde magique et tu n'en a rien dit ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que sa ne te concerne pas et que je déteste ce monde, vous êtes tous anormaux._

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et Harry se dirigea vers le gobelin d'accueil.

_- Bonjour, je suis ici pour la lecture du testament de mes parents, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin s'il vous plait._

_- Au bout du couloir à gauche._

Ils suivirent les indications du gobelin et arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois sculpté.

En poussant la porte, Harry vit que Rémus Lupin était présent, un Gobelin et pour sa plus grande horreur Narcissa Malefoy.

Il se dirigea vers Lupin et le salua.

_- Professeur, pouvez vous me dire ce que fait cette femme à la lecture du testament de mes parents._

_- Elle n'est pas là pour celui de tes parents, mais pour celui de Sirius qui va être ouvert officiellement. Elle veut le contester, je suppose, étant l'une des dernière Black de la génération de Sirius, sans compter Bellatrix. Mais, je la vois mal venir ici._

A ce moment là, le Gobelin leur demanda de s'asseoir.

_- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous sommes réunis pour faire la lecture des testaments des époux Potter et de Sirius Black. Nous commencerons par ce dernier, madame Malefoy n'étant pas convié a la lecture de celui des Potter._

Gripsek ouvrit la première enveloppe, qui était scellée par un sceau avec un dragon noir. Il y avait écrit en dessous :

Toujours pur.

_Moi, Sirius Black, chef du Clan Black, sain de corps et d'esprit lègue :_

_A Remus Lupin, mon ami, la somme de 5 millions de Gallions_

_A ma cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, la somme de 5 millions de Gallions_

_A Molly et Arthur Weasley la somme de 5 millions de Gallions_

_Aux enfants Weasley et Hermione Granger, la somme de 100 000 Gallions_

_Ensuite :_

_A mes cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix, je lègue 1 Millions de Gallions, j'aurai aimé ne rien leurs laisser, mais je suis obligé selon les règles familiales._

_A Andromeda Tonks je lègue 10 Millions de Gallions, et je tiens a lui dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez présent envers elle._

_Enfin, le reste de la fortune des Black et toutes leurs possessions reviennent à mon filleul Harry James Potter._

_En tant que parrain et ayant pratiqué la cérémonie du sang lors de son baptême, je suis en droit de lui donner aussi le titre de chef du clan Black._

_Je compte sur toi Harry, pour redorer le blason depuis longtemps entaché de la famille Black._

_Sirius Black._

_- Non ! Je conteste le testament ! Il dilapide la fortune de ma famille pour des gens sans aucune importance. Il n'a pas le droit de faire sa, toute la fortune des Black me revient de plein droit._

Une femme ressemblant énormément a Sirius se leva alors et se dirigea vers Narcissa Malfoy.

_- Narcissa, tu connais aussi bien que moi les règles des familles de sang-pur, Sirius était le dernier chef du clan Black et par ce fait il était tout a fait en droit de donné le titre a son filleul, alors ravale ta rancœur et ta soif de pouvoir, le temps des Malfoy est révolu._

_- Comment ose tu dire sa Andromeda, tu parle des règles des familles de sang-pur alors que tu en a bafoué les règles en te mariant avec un Sang de Bourbe et en enfantant une bâtarde_

_- J'ai peut être enfanté ce que tu considère comme une bâtarde mais je préfère cela a ce que tu possède , l'argent d'une famille pourrie, un mari qui courbe le dos a face de serpent et un fils pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Alors maintenant fait moi le plaisir de quitter cette pièce._

_- Je ne partirai pas , Potter n'aura jamais l'héritage des Black et encore moi les Weasley._

_- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais nous avons vérifié que le testament de votre cousin et comme l'a dit votre sœur il s'avère qu'il correspond bel et bien aux traditions de votre famille et tout est en règle._

Elle se leva alors et regarda sa sœur puis Harry :

_- Tu me paiera sa Potter. Ce titre est à moi et je le récupérerai._

_- Serait-ce des menaces Madame Malefoy ?_

_- Tu as tout compris Lupin. Sur ce, au revoir._

Les Dursley eux, étaient abasourdis par la lecture de ce testament. Même si ils ne connaissaient pas la monnaie sorcière, ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que cela représentait énormément d'argent, vu la réaction de la femme qui venait de quitter le bureau.

Harry regarda Andromeda et compris qu'elle était la mère de Tonks, il inclina la tête pour la remercier, ce qu'elle répondit par un signe de tête.

_- Maintenant nous allons passer au testament de Monsieur Potter et de sa femme Lilly Evans Potter si les personnes non-concernés pouvait sortir._

Harry regarda les Weasley et les Tonks se préparé a sortir

_- Restez s'il vous plait_

Ils regardèrent le jeune Potter et comprirent en regardant ses yeux qu'il avait besoin de leur présence, alors ils retournèrent s'installer.

_- Très bien, poursuivons et encore désolé d'aller si vite, mais ensuite nous devrons descendre avec les personnes concernés et cités dans le testament dans les coffre familial des Potter et des Black._

_Moi Lord James Potter et ma femme sains de corps et d'esprit léguons,_

_A Rémus Lupin, la somme de 5 millions de Gallions_

_A Sirius Black la somme de 5 millions de Gallions_

_Le reste de la fortune des Potter et tout leur biens reviennent à notre fils Harry James Potter._

_Pour ce qui est de ses deux possessions : le 4 Privet Drive et l'entreprise Grunnings. Elles ont été attribuées à mon beau frère, Vernon Dursley, suite à une demande d'aide de sa part. Elles appartiennent donc au clan Potter._

_Cela revient par conséquent, aussi à notre fils. Ma sœur et son mari pourront alors racheter ceci à notre enfant, à condition qu'il le veuille bien._

_James et Lilly Potter._

_- VOUS AVEZ OSEZ ME DIRE QUE J'ETAIS UN POIDS POUR VOUS ALORS QUE LA DEMEURE OU VOUS VIVEZ M'APPARTIENT ET QUE VOTRE ARGENT AUSSI ! JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER TOUTES SES ANNEES._

_- Harry comprend nous, on voulait t'aider à te forger un caractère, qui te permettrait de survivre, c'est tout._

_- De toute manière, ses papiers n'ont aucune valeur, jamais personne dans notre monde ne voudra prendre en compte de tels papiers._

_- Pourtant ses papiers, sont en deux exemplaires, Moldu et Sorcier, donc tout ceci est en règle, trancha le Gobelin._

Vernon lui était vert de rage. Cette histoire remontait à plusieurs années maintenant, avant la naissance de son neveu et il ne pensait pas être dans cette situation un jour. Voilà que maintenant son patron et propriétaire, était son maudit neveu.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une solution pour récupérer ses biens.

Le gobelin se leva alors et demanda aux personnes concernés de le suivre.

Il ne prirent pas les wagons mais descendirent une volée de marches pour arriver au premier sous sol de la banque, là ou étaient présent les plus grand coffres du monde sorcier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le coffre numéro 24.

_- Voilà nous sommes arrivés au coffre familial des Potter, voulez vous s'il vous plait en tant que nouveau chef de famille apposer votre main sur la porte du coffre pour qu'il vous reconnaisse comme son propriétaire._

Harry suivit alors les indications du gobelin, à ce moment là, une douce lumière entoura sa main pour se propager ensuite dans la porte.

Celle ci s'ouvrit alors pour laisser devant eux une pièce énorme. Elle devait faire la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle était remplie d'argent bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi des livres, bijoux, parchemins, armes en tout genre et un épais dossier surmonté d'un écrin rouge vif.

_- Monsieur Potter prenez le coffret et le dossier, dans le dossier sont répertoriés tout les bien appartenant au clan Potter, et dans le coffret se trouve la bague qui vous permettra de siéger au conseil des 12._

_- Pardon vous dites le conseil des 12 ? Pourriez vous m'expliquez ce que c'est s'il vous plait._

_- Le conseil des douze a été créé il y a plus de 1000 ans, par les plus grandes familles de l'époque. Il y avait les Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Potter, Black, Malefoy, Bones, Dumbledore, Mcgount, Fistus et Bragnac. Sur les 12 familles de départs, il n'en reste que 4. Cinq maintenant étant donné que vous allez récupérer les droits et privilèges de la famille Black. Bien sur, le conseil à chaque disparition de l'une des familles en renomme une autre. Si bien que le conseil des 12 est maintenant composé des familles : Dumbledore, Bones, Malefoy, Potter, Black, Longdubat, Zabini, Nott, Mcgonagall, Finnigan, Fudge et Scrimgeour._

_- Et quel est le but de ce conseil ?_

_- Le conseil à surtout pour but de faire valoir ses droits au Magenmagot. Ils ont leur siège au conseil d'administration de Poudlard, et font valoir leurs droits sur pas mal d'autres choses, à savoir aussi que c'est le chef de clan le plus fortuné qui y préside._

_- Qui est le président du conseil pour le moment ?_

_- Lady Malefoy préside le conseil en ce moment, mais la donne va changer avec le retour de Lord Potter. Qui plus est, Black, vous allez présider le conseil c'est aussi pour cela que Lady Tonks a fait remarquer que c'était la fin des Malfoy, ils vont perdent énormément de poids._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il est riche ? demanda Vernon._

_- Non il n'est pas riche, il est bien plus que cela, il est la première fortune du monde sorcier, et en terme de richesse Moldu, il doit être dans les 10 premiers de votre pays._

Les Dursley avaient les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de trouver la poule aux œufs d'or.

Ils allèrent ensuite au coffre des Black, qui bien que plus petit, donnait envie aux Dursley.

_- Ne vous avisez même pas d'essayer de prendre quoi que ce soit dans MES coffres._

Vernon regarda son neveu avec rage, mais se calma vite en voyant que Lupin avait sortit sa baguette.

_- Harry prend le coffret des Black et le dossier ensuite nous pourrons partir._

_- Très bien Professeur._

_- Appelle moi Remus s'il te plait._

Harry acquiesça alors, prit les deux choses et suivit le gobelin pour remonter à l'étage.

Ils prirent alors congé de leur guide et sortirent de la banque.

_- Harry, je te laisse repartir avec ta famille, je passerai te chercher plus tard dans la journée._

_- D'accord Rémus à tout à l'heure._

Il salua tout le monde et suivit sa famille en dehors du Chemin de traverse

Alors il remonta en voiture avec sa famille en direction de sa maison, le 4 Privet Drive.

Oh sa fesait un moment, je me suis remis a écrire ma fic , je suis a l'heure d'aujourdhui à 5 chapitres écrit en avance sur cette fic. Je vais continuer je pense effectuer une parution une fois par semaine. Pour information j'aurai besoin d'un ou d'une correctrice par que l'orthographe et moi on est pas trop copain Xd

Voila en esperant que sa vous plaira, sa commence tout beau tout rose je sais mais sa va commencer a bouger au Chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture

Fumsteack


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le trajet jusqu'à Privet Drive parut très long au yeux d'Harry, son oncle se plaignait de son maudit neveu qui lui gâche la vie en permanence, alors que sa tante elle essayait de convaincre son neveu de leur revendre leur maison et entreprise pour une livre symbolique.

Les réponses d' Harry était toujours les mêmes a savoir :

_- Vous avez pourri ma vie depuis plus de 16 ans, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de négocier tout ceci avec vous, et a leur valeur actuel. Donc une estimation de tout sa sera la bienvenue vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_- Tu va nous le payer Potter, attend d'être rentré et tu va recevoir la correction que tu mérite depuis si longtemps._

_- Mon oncle ,n'oubliez pas que je peut utiliser la magie maintenant, donc vous devrez remettre votre envie de m'infliger une correction a plus tard._

Son oncle continua la route sans s'arrêter de maugréer, sur son maudit neveu.

Arrivé chez les Dursley, non les Potter maintenant, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour ouvrir les dossier des possessions des clan Potter et Black.

Il commença par celui de sa famille. Sur une feuille jauni par le temps il y avait la liste des propriétés des Potter .

Il y avait bien sur le manoir a Godric Hallow, plusieurs manoir a travers la Grande Bretagne, ainsi que deux ou trois immeubles sur le chemin de traverse. Il fut surpris de voir un manoir en Bretagne, ainsi qu'un immeuble a Paris.

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de voir que le manoir de Godric Hallow n'était pas la demeure ancestral de sa famille, en effet il y avait un château en Écosse, qui appartenait a la famille depuis plus de 1000 ans et qui était protégé par Fidelitas lié au sang. Il se promit d'aller voir sa des que possible.

Les possessions des Black était moindre mais comportait a peu près la même chose, dont le QG de l'ordre du phœnix.

Une heure plus tard il termina d'étudier tout ses papiers, et s'apprêta a les ranger quand son oncle l'appela.

Arrivé en bas, il vit les Dursley au complet l'attendant.

_- Mon garçon nous devons parler lui dit alors son oncle._

_- Bien sur mais je vais d'abord m'installer sur votre fauteuil, je voulais dire le mien._

_- Allez y je vous écoute dit il une fois assis._

Vernon lui était vert de rage, sa femme elle n'en menait pas large , quand a Dudley il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

_- Il y a plus de 19 ans j'ai connu un gros problème financier, et ma seul solution était de prendre un prêt qui me fut refuser, ta tante me fit remarquer que sa sœur et son mari était assez fortuné, donc nous avons décider de leur demander._

_- Ton père a tout de suite dit oui continua Pétunia, et nous avait promis de nous revendre l'entreprise et la maison pour une livre symbolique._

Harry les regardait avec un petit air narquois.

_- Donc si je suis vos paroles, vous voudriez que je vous revende mes biens, pour une misérable Livre ?_

_- Oui s'il te plait termina son oncle avec beaucoup de mal._

_- Et bien voyez vous on va avoir un problème parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous cède tout sa pour seulement 1 Livre. Je vais faire expertiser la maison et la Grunnings et je vous les revendrai au prix actuel des biens._

_- COMMENT OSE TU NOUS T'AVONS RECUILLI A LA MORT DES INCAPABLES TE SERVANT DE PARENTS ET MAINENANT TU VEUX NOUS RUINER._

Au même moment Arthur Weasley, Rémus Lupin et Bill Weasley arrivèrent en transplannant dans le salon.

Bill prit de suite la parole.

_- Bonjour, désolé de vous interrompre pendant cette conversation mais travaillant a la banque des Sorciers, je connais très bien les comptes d' Harry, et ne dites pas le contraire, vous touchiez de l'argent tout les mois pour subvenir au besoin de votre neveu, je n'est pas le montant en tête mais en 17 ans vous avez du vous montez une jolie petite fortune. Entre l'argent que vous touchiez pour Harry, les prêt rembourser par James Potter de votre maison et entreprise vous êtes loin d'être dans le besoin._

Vernon était écarlate, il aurait pu tuer d'un regard Bill serait allongé sur le sol raide comme un piquet.

Harry se leva et alla dire bonjour au nouveau arrivant, son cousin lui était caché derrière le canapé, enfin caché était un bien grand mot vu la taille de son cousin.

Rémus prit la parole et annonça a Harry, qu'ils allait partir, et que sa famille le suivait.

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas.

Vernon cria qu'il n'en était pas question , Dudley lui pleurait pour ne pas y aller, Pétunia en était tomber dans les vapes.

Quand a Harry, il regardait les trois hommes avec un visage surpris.

Rémus reprit la parole

_- Harry comprend nous, les protections de ta mère vont tomber a l'heure même de ta naissance c'est a dire dans moins de 2 heures. Voldemort ne va pas attendre gentiment que tu soit parti mais va attaquer directement._

_- Nous ne pouvons laisser ta famille ici, ils seraient tué directement quand il verra que tu n'est pas la. Et nous ne vous laissons pas le choix Monsieur Dursley termina Arthur Weasley._

Harry ne répondit pas, quand a sa famille il suffisait de regarder les visages des trois concernés, entre Vernon qui venait de gagner la visage d'un taureau enragé, Pétunia qu'on pourrait croire en train de se métamorphosé en rat et Dudley vert de maladie, leur opinion la dessus était claire.

Mais au bout d'une heure d'intense débat, la question fut réglé a coup de baguette magique et les Dursley se retrouvèrent en train de tenir une sachet de chips vide.

Départ dans 3 secondes, accrochez vous bien déclara alors Bill Weasley.

Et en effet, moins de 3 secondes plus tard , ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un tourbillon de couleur, avec la sensation d'être en pleine tempête et sur le point d'être éjecté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et ils atterrirent dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaud.

Voila je commence mon rythme de parution réel ce soir, chaque vendredi je mettrai un ou deux chapitres selon l'état d'avancement de mes chapitres. Je viens a l'instant de terminer le chapitre 6. Donc si j'ai 10 Reviews avant demain meme heure je mettrai le chapitre 5 en ligne. Le premier chapître avec de l'action.

Alors j'attend vos messages.

Ps: je cherche toujours une ou un correcteur assez dingue pour me proposer son aide ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

L'arrivée dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain laissa Harry morose. Il n'était pas revenu dans cette maison depuis son décès et maintenant il en était propriétaire. Des l'entrée dans la maison lugubre, une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

Sans grande difficulté, Harry comprit que Ginny venait de faire son apparition, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Pendant le temps qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, il avait eu le temps de penser a tout cela. Dumbledore lui avait assez répété, l'amour était sa plus grande force et surtout il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans elle a ses cotés.

_- On parlera tout les deux un peu plus tard lui expliqua t'il voyant son visage perplexe._

Ginny aquiesca et se blotti contre le corps de son petit ami.

Derrière lui par contre les Dursley essayait de se faire tout petit, chose qui était peu probable d'arriver vu le gabarit des deux hommes et le cou de Pétunia qui dépassait de derrière son mari.

L'héritier Potter lui se tourna vers sa famille.

_- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, rempli de magie et de monstre, je suis persuadé que vous allez vous y plaire._

Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme a se laisser faire, mais il savait aussi quand reconnaître qu'il n'était pas en position de force. C'était le cas actuellement son neveu avait son maudit bout de bois et était entouré de beaucoup d'autre monstruosité dans son genre. C'est pourquoi il ne se contenta que de pousser un long soupir.

Si il avait été un animagus aucun doute qu'il aurait été un buffle, c'est la pensé que tout le monde eu au moment la.

Ce fut au même moment qu'une des locataires de la demeure se fit entendre.

_- SANG IMPUR, MOLDU, SANG DE BOURDE VOUS N'ETES PAS DIGNE DE VOUS TROUVER DANS LA DEMEURE ANCESTRALE DE MA FAMILLE._

Walburga Black venait de faire une impression détonante au près des Dursley qui se rattatinerent a la vue de ce tableau horrible.

Harry pour sa part se dirigea tranquillement vers le tableau et lui parla d'une voix douce et calme.

_- Bonjour a vous aussi Madame Black, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncez que dans sa grande bonté et en parfaite accord avec vos principes, votre fils ainé Sirius a fait de mon son unique héritier et m'a nommé chez de la famille Black en plus du titre de la famille Potter. Donc cette demeure ancestrale , est la MIENNE , alors faites vous y parce que je suis chez moi._

Le vieux tableau et sa locataire eurent ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de frisson. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et un rictus haineux.

_- VOUS MENTEZ, MEME SI IL AVAIT FAIT SA MES NIECES AURAIENT CONTESTE CE TESTAMENT._

_- Oh mais Narcissa a bien essayé, mais votre fils a respecté scrupuleusement tout les règles établis par vot, pardon notre famille, donc tout ceci m'appartient vous comprise. Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une très bonne journée._

Il se tourna vers les autres et leur fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine, sans prêter attention a cri de la folle furieuse derrière eux.

Arrivé dans la cuisine , il vit que Molly Weasley et tout ses enfants était présent, accompagné d'Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour et d'Andromeda Black Tonks et d'un homme qu'il pensait être son mari.

Il dit bonjour a tout le monde et fut effectivement présenté a Ted Tonks.

Molly et Andromeda invitèrent tout le monde a s'installer pour commencer le déjeuner. Plusieurs sujet furent lancés et alors qu'il commençait a parler de la mort du directeur de Poudlard, une déflagration détruisit le hall de la demeure des Black.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le Hall, sauf les Dursley qui restèrent sous la protection d'Andromeda , Ted , Molly et Fleur.

En montant les marches ils entendirent distinctement, Walburga Black hurler:

_- VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE MES NIECES DE DETRUIRE CETTE DEMEURE, REPRENEZ LEUR MAIS NE LA DETRUISEZ PAS, ELLE FAIT PARTI DE NOTRE PATRIMOINE DONC DU VOTRE._

Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy se regardèrent et la brune répondit:

_- Ma tante votre avis m'importe peu, vous êtes morte depuis longtemps et la famille Black ne pourra réellement continuer d'exister si son actuel chef meurt, alors si pour sa cette maison doit être détruite soit._

Personne de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'entendirent la réponse, car ils durent retenir Harry qui en reconnaissant la voix de Bellatrix voulut se jeter sur elle.

Celle ci remarqua effectivement le jeune Potter, car elle sorti sa baguette, et lança le premier sort.

_- Tu va mourir Potter, pour avoir souiller l'héritage de ma famille, AVADA KEDAVRA._

Un énorme rayon vers se dirigea vers le groupe qui se baissèrent tous pour l'éviter, ce fut a ce moment la que la bataille commença.

Des sort fusaient de partout, les sœurslack n'était pas venu seul, leurs maris respectifs se trouvait également la, accompagné de Drago Malfoy et Rastaban Lestrange.

La bataille fessait rage et ce fut a ce moment la qu'Andromeda Tonks remonta de la cuisine. Des son entrés, Bellatrix ne fit plus attention au personne présente.

_- Meda, il est temps que tu répare tes erreurs de jeunesse, revient près de nous grande sœur lança Bellatrix Lestrange sur un ton mielleux._

_- Ma chère Bella, tu devrait savoir que ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est un choix que j'ai fait et que je ne regrette absolument pas. Je ne vais pas te faire la même proposition, tu est déjà allez trop loin dans ta folie._

_- Soit alors nous allons devoir nous battre et désigner qui de nous deux sera la gagnante et la digne héritière de nos parents._

_- Comment tu le souhaite, nous allons nous battre et croit moi tu a beau être une mangemorte n'oublie pas que je reste une Black avec toute l'éducation de cette famille et leur compétences._

Sur ces paroles, un combat acharné débuta entre les deux sœurs, tout les coups était permis. Et sans leur tenues différentes personnes n'aurait pu les différencié. Elles bougeaient tout les deux avec grâces mais avait le visage déformé par la fureur et la haine.

Ce qu'avait annoncé Andromeda fut vérifié, effectivement elle était une duelliste hors paire. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de tenir tète a l'amazone des Mangemorts. Bellatrix fut la premiere a toucher son adversaire, qui elle meme se retrouva avec le bras droit en sang couvers d'une large entaille.

De tout coté du hall, les sorts avait fait énormément de dégâts et plusieurs incendie avait commencé par endroit rendant l'endroit dangereux.

Remus cria a tout le monde de partir, la maison prenait feu a une vitesse alarmante, les enfants Weasley et Hermione commencèrent a reculer dirigé par Arthur. Ils montèrent dans les étages pour sauver le maximum de choses avant de transplanner, pour certains d'entre eux en transplannage d'escorte.

Restait Arthur et Charly qui descendirent dans le hall pour aller en direction de la cuisine, afin d'évacuer les personnes restantes. Charly informa son père de partir en avant, voulant aller aider Remus et Tonks qui se battaient contre les frères Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

De l'autre coté, Harry lui se battait contre Malfoy mère et fils en compagnie de Ginny qui était resté a ses cotés.

De tout les cotés les combats fessaient rage et personne ne semblait remarqué que tout autour d'eux la maison partait en fumée. Charlie informa tout le monde et les combats commencèrent a perdre en intensité, sauf du coté des sœurs Black.

Ce fut Narcissa qui interpella Bellatrix, celle ci de rage envoya plusieurs sort mortel dans le hall avant de faire signe de partir. L'un de ses sorts ce dirigea rapidement en direction d'Harry, mais au moment ou le sort aurait du le toucher un éclair roux se placa devant sauvant par la meme occasion le Survivant et sur fut le sur sol de l'ancienne demeure des Blach que le corps termina sa course.

Les survivants n'eurent pas le temps de pleurer tout de suite sur le corps, Remus le prit dans ses bras et transplanna. De son coté Tonks alla vérifier que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine et quand elle remonta elle fit signe a tout le monde de partir, chose que chacun fit laissant derrière eux une maison en proie au flamme avec un tableau hurlant a la mort.

Une heure plus tard, les soldats du feu se trouvait Square Grimmaud, et furent face au plus grand incendie jamais recensé depuis 50 ans a Londres. En effet la demeure des Blacks bien que non visible au yeux des Moldus avait propagé son incendie aux autre maisons et tout le quartier fut réduit en cendre. La demeure ancestrale des Black, cette maison avait offert son dernier présent et comme la majeur parti de ses anciens habitants, elle fut sans pitié.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur : _**

J'ai pas eu énormement de reviews pour le Chapitre 4, mais j'ai de fidele lecteur et beaucoup d'alerte story qui sont arrivés. Alors pour ces bonnes raisons je poste ce chapitre. C'est mon premier chapitre avec de l'action je sais pas trop ce que sa peu donner, alors je vous laisse juger.

Ps: Je cherche toujours une ou un correcteur.

PS²: Prochaine chapitre et la c'est sur, c'est pour vendredi.

Bonne lecture a tous et lacher vous sur les reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

L'arrivée au Terrier fut dur pour toute les personnes partis en dernier de la demeure des Black. En effet il avaient a peine poser le pied dans la cour de la maison biscornu qu'ils entendirent le cri déchirant d'une mère pleurant son enfant.

Pour Harry l'arrivé chez les Weasley fut encore plus dur, il n'arrivait pas comprendre qu'encore une personne a qui il tenait venait de mourir en le sauvant. Il fallut la persuasion de Tonks et Andromeda pour réussir a le faire entrer avec elles.

Le spectacle était tout simplement insupportablee, la très forte Molly Weasley était au sol, pleurant sur le corps de l'un de ses enfants. A ses cotés se trouvait son mari qui se contrôlait pour ne pas laisser sa peine sortir maintenant, sa femme avait besoin de soutien et pour sa il se tenait droit. Derrière lui ses enfants, tous pleurant sur le membre de leur fratries tombé au combat.

Le premier a réagir en voyant Hardy rentré fut Ron, celui ci était aveuglé par le chagrin et la colère, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et le frappa en plein visage.

_- SORT DE CHEZ MOI ASSASSIN, RIEN NE SERAIT ARRIVE SI TU N'AVAIT PAS ETE LA. JE N'AURAI PAS PERDU UN ETRE CHER SANS TOI. TU PORTE MALHEURE A TOUT TES PROCHES ET LE TEMPS OU TU ETAIT UN PROCHE DE MA FAMILLE EST REVOLU. SORT ET NE REVIENT PAS._

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Ronald Weasley poussa l'héritier Potter en dehors des murs de la maison familiale.

Harry trop choqué et accablé ne bougea pas et resta dans la cour du Terrier, il resta la un long moment, et ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'on vint s'asseoir derrière lui. Des bras vinrent l'entourer le réconfortant.

_- Harry, ne fait pas attention a ce que Ron peut dire, il est sous le choc comme nous tous. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous remettre de cette perte, mais je sais surtout que tu n'y est pour rien. Personne n'a forcé Charly a se mettre devant toi et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est sur mon corps que ma mère serait penché en ce moment._

_- Tu ne comprend pas, Charly est mort par ma faute, comme toute les personnes qui me sont chères. Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore dit moi Ginny qui va être le prochain._

_- Nous sommes en guerre, il est temps que tu en prenne conscience, depuis ton arrivée dans notre monde nous sommes en guerre. Voir même depuis ta naissance et sa ne changera pas maintenant et surement pas comme sa. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu fait parti des personnes qui sont capable de mettre fin a ce conflit qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Alors oui il y aura des pertes, je ne vivrai peut être pas assez longtemps pour me marier ou avoir des enfants, mais si cela permet au futur génération de vivre dans un monde sans avoir la crainte de voir leur famille mourir alors qu'ils se promènent, je suis prête a en faire le sacrifice. Et si ce sacrifice doit s'effectuer en te sauvant alors je le ferais. Maintenant je te laisse réfléchir à tout sa, mais surtout peut importe ce que Ron a pu dire, tu fait parti de notre famille, tu fait parti de ma vie et Charly n'est pas mort par ta faute mais pour toi, pour notre monde et la paix._

Harry se retrouva a nouveau seul dans la cour du Terrier, il se pencha sur les paroles de la seul fille des enfants Weasley. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison mais il avait 17 ans et peu de personne de son age avait déjà autant perdu. Il ne pouvait imaginer continuer comme cela. Voir toute les personnes qui lui sont chères partir les unes après les autres.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réflexion, un hibou grand duc vint se poser devant lui. Dans ses serres se trouvait une grosse enveloppe marron. Et sur ce meme papier l'adresse du destinataire ne laissait planer aucun doute.

_Pour Monsieur Harry James Potter_

_Dans la cour du Terrier_

_Loustry Ste Chaspoules_

L'écriture lui était familières, mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre un nom sur l'auteur de cette lettre. Il prit donc l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait une lettre et une clef en bronze gravé du blason de Poudlard avec un Phœnix en son centre. Sans chercher a comprendre a quoi correspondait la clef il ouvrit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu ne connait pas la personne qui t'envoie ce courrier et que tu a toute les raisons de t'en méfier. Pour prouver d'une certaine manière que tu n'a rien a craindre de cette lettre, je te rappelle que l'une de nos connaissances communes adorent la confiture de framboise et raffolent des bonbons au citron._

_Je t'adresse ce courrier en espérant qu'il aura un impact positif sur toi. Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir, et le deuil que les Weasley, tes amis et toi même êtes en train de vivre. Je me doute aussi qu'a l'heure actuel tu dois te sentir coupable d'être en vie alors que Charly lui n'est plus parmi vous._

_Sache que personne ne meurt réellement, ils continuent tous de vivre dans nos cœurs et dans nos mémoires et que pour les faire vivre pleinement ils nous faut nous mêmes vivres a fond. Alors reprend toi, il faut que tu te batte pour faire éclater et jaillir ton nom dans l'espoir et le cœur de toute la communauté sorcière. Même si tu ne l'a pas souhaité, ta destiné est grande, tu est celui qui amènera la paix et réduisant Voldemort a néant. _

_Alors oui tu devra tuer, tu perdra surement d'autre personnes que tu aime, mais cela te permettra de vivre enfin sans crainte du lendemain et surtout sans poids pour t'empêcher de faire tes choix et de vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaite._

_Alors agis, ne te laisse plus porter par le courant, soit le courant. Assume tes actes, tes choix et surtout toi même._

_La clef qui se trouve avec ce courrier te sera utile par la suite, fait moi confiance. Pour le reste je te donnerai seulement un conseil. N'oublie pas que tu est un Potter, c'est une famille puissante avec un nom qui ouvre bien des portes. Fait en sorte que ce nom et cette famille brille a nouveau. Cela ne t'en sera que plus bénéfique._

_Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car les heures sont brèves  
Au pays merveilleux  
Au beau pays du rêve  
Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car a ton réveil Maman sera la  
Prête à te consoler_

_Alors n'est pas peur  
Ferme tes jolis yeux _

_Quoi qu'il arrive Harry, il y aura toujours des personnes pour veiller sur toi et a tout moment._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_V.E.G_

Harry resta perplexe a la lecture de cette lettre, les paroles de Ginny et de cette lettre se ressemblait et pourtant les paroles d'une personne inconnu le reconfortait plus que celle de sa bien aimée. Il avait bien sur reconnu Albus Dumbledore dans le rôle de la connaissance commune. Quand la comptine, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle représentait bien qu'il la trouve tres belle.

Il fut couper dans ses pensées en entendant, Molly crier dans la maison. Il se leva alors rapidement et se dirigea vers la demeure. Ce qu'il vit le supris, en effet a l'emplacement ou aurait du se trouver le corps du deuxième fils d'Arthur et Molly, il n'y avait plus rien, comme si le corps n'avait jamais été la.

* * *

Nda: Voila un chapitre de transition suite a mon premier chapitre action dite moi ce que vous en pensez, je prend toute les critiques.

Et celui qui trouve le nom caché sous les initial en premier aura droit au chapitre suivant a partir de Mardi. A vous de jouez

Ps toujours a la recherche d'un ou d'une correctrice ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Il fallut plusieurs jours suite a cet événement pour que tout le monde reprenne le dessus. Pour Molly, c'était totalement diffèrent elle affirmait a tout le monde que son fils n'était pas mort, que si son corps avait disparu c'était la volonté de Merlin lui même, et que Charly reviendrait plus fort.

Bien sur personne n'avait le courage de la contre dire, la mort de Charly était en soi trop dur a gérer, alors oser braquer Molly l'était encore plus.

La relation d'Harry et Ron, elle c'était améliorer, grâce à la patience d'Hermione et la colère de Ginny. Elle avait en effet pris en aparté son frère, et lui avait fait comprendre que sa réaction était totalement inacceptable et que si il ne présentait pas ses excuses à Harry à l'instant même elle lui ferait regretter amèrement. Les deux amis partirent un après midi ensemble ou tout fut aplani. Il restait des tensions bien sur mais cela allait mieux au grand bonheur des habitants du Terrier.

Ce fut 5 jours après la disparation du corps que les ennuis reprirent, par l'arrivé de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'éditorial fit froid dans le dos a tout les habitants.

_**Lord Voldemort, empereur de la communauté sorcière.**_

_Hier dans la matinée, un évènement majeur pour notre communauté c'est déroulé, en effet le premier ministre Rufus Scrimgeour à décidé après une réunion au sommet avec l'Empereur de lui céder les rênes du pouvoir._

_Grand nombre de membres du Magenmagot on d'ailleurs délibérément fait le choix de partir, et à ce jour on décider de ne répondre a aucune question. Quand à notre ancien ministre, il a décidé de partir pour un grand voyage afin de profiter de ses dernières années de vie._

_Nous lui souhaitons donc bonne vie, et merci pour ce vous avez effectuer pour nous._

_**Première mesure:**_

_Une heure après la passation de pouvoir, une réunion c'est tenu dans le siège du magenmagot, Lucius Malfoy, nouveau grand manitou suprême nous a déclarer dans un communiqué, que le poste de Ministre de la Magie était remplacé par le titre d'Empereur de Bretagne. La dernière personne a avoir porté ce titre n'étant autre que le Grand Arthur Pendragon. Il ne fait aucun doute pour notre rédaction que Lord Voldemort mérite amplement ce titre._

_Par la suite nous avons eu l'honneur d'obtenir une interview de notre nouveau Empereur en voici le contenu:_

_Bonsoir a vous Lord Voldemort, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être en votre présence._

_Bien le bonsoir a vous, Lady Skeeter, je reconnais que c'est un honneur que je vous accorde, et s'il vous plait veuillez me nommez votre Altesse._

_Bien sur Altesse, si vous le permettez je vais commencez l'interview votre temps doit être précieux._

_Fait donc._

_Votre nomination va pour beaucoup suscité beaucoup de plaisir, mais certaines factions dirons nous rebelles, ne vont pas apprécier, que comptez vous faire?_

_Vous parlez de l'Ordre du Phœnix, dirigé par feu Albus Dumbledore, cette faction n'existe déjà pratiquement plus, depuis la mort de leur dirigeant, ils ne sont plus rien, juste de vieux sorciers, traite a leur sang, sang de bourbe et cracmol. Ils seront tous exterminés un par un._

_Pourtant la rumeur veut que Harry Potter en est pris la tête._

_Potter, qui est il, un gamin qui a survécu a un sort mortel, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère a usé d'une magie ancestrale. Qui plus est en volant cette magie a sa belle mère. Lucinda Potter, l'une des dernières descendante de la famille Fistus._

_Vous parlez de vol de magie, pourrions nous avoir plus de précision?_

_Bien sur, il faut savoir que les sorciers d'ascendance moldu vol leur magie a des sorciers, raison pour laquelle je veut contrôler ses personnes. A l'instant ou je vous parle, des centres sont en train de voir le jour pour resencé et reprendre la magie volé à ses personnes. Tout sorciers ou sorciers issu de moldu que nous appelons des Sang de Bourbe vont être appréhender puis amenez dans ses centres. Ils seront par la suite relâché dans le monde moldu une fois la magie reprisent de leur corps._

_Question suivante, quand est il de Poudlard?_

_L'école va ouvrir ses portes le 01 Septembre comme chaque année, bien sur de grand changement vont être apportés. Toute l'équipe de professeur va être revu. Aucun membre de l'ancien corps professoral de Dumbledore n'est gardé a deux exceptions prêtes. Argus Rusard garde sa place avec une promotion. Il sera chargé de la discipline. Quand a Severus Rogue, l'homme qui a mis fin a la tyrannie de Dumbledore, il devient directeur de Poudlard. Pour les nominations vous en saurez plus a la rentrés. Je peut juste vous annoncer que la grande Bellatrix Lestrange va être nommé a la tête de la maison Serpentard et au titre de sous directrice et professeur de magie noire. Maintenant je vais devoir vous laissez, votre présence n'est plus supportable._

_Notre entrevue c'est donc terminée sur ces paroles, voilà qui annonce de grand changement dans notre politique et dans notre vie quotidienne. C'était Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Gringotts ou l'art de la trahison._

_Après la nomination de Lord Voldemort a la tête de la Grande-Bretagne, notre altesse à charger Narcissa Malfoy née Black de se rendre a Gringotts pour que nos banquiers transfère la totalité de l'argent des familles rebelles sur les comptes du ministère de la magie, de même pour tout les comptes des sangs de bourbes._

_Seulement au lieu de recevoir les honneurs dus a son rang, la noble Lady Malfoy c'est vu renvoyé sans aucun tact de la banque. Plusieurs badauds ont confirmé avoir vu les gobelins usé de magie sur cette noble dame. Celle ci c'est d'ailleurs exprimés ce matin, avouant être grandement offensés que de serviles créatures comme les gobelins aient osés la chasser comme une moldu._

_Suite a cette affaire, notre gouvernement a décidé de prendre par la force la banque sorcières afin de reprendre ce qui nous appartient a savoir notre économie._

_Ragnok directeur de la banque, nous a fait savoir par un courrier adressé à notre journal, que les gobelins ne cèderaient jamais l'accès au coffre de leur client, peut importe si ce client est potentiellement un traitre, et rappelle que seuls le Conseil des Douze peut leur en demander l'accès étant les 12 plus grandes fortunes de notre communauté._

_Nous rapellons a nos lecteurs que le conseil est présidé par Lady Malfoy, c'est d'ailleurs la réponse que nous avons envoyés a Gringotts. Leur réponse nous a paru très surprenante. En effet ils nous ont appris que la présidence du conseil n'appartient plus aux Malfoy, mais à Lord Potter/Black._

_Le seul hériter de la famille Potter, est bien évidement le jeune Harry Potter, adolescent de 13 ans complètement perturbé par la mort de ses parents et le dernier hériter mâle de la famille Black n'était autre que le tristement célèbre Sirius Black, comment alors ces deux titres peuvent être donnés a une seule personne, lorsque l'on sait que Black est le principal responsable de la mort des époux Potter. Des que nous en saurons plus nous ne manquerons pas de vous le faire savoir._

_Quand a l'attaque prévu pour reprendre possessions de Gringotts, celle ci aura lieu dans deux jours, notre Empereur voulant laissé le temps aux Gobelins de revenir sur leur décisions._

Harry se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la pièces, tout le monde avaient le même visage furieux et inquiet. Alors qu'il allait demandé l'avis à Arthur Weasley, on frappa à la porte du Terrier. Ce fut Tonks qui se dirigea vers la porte, baguette prête a la moindre situation.

_- Qui que vous soyez je vous invite a nous faire connaître vos intentions, sachez aussi que nous sommes plusieurs sorciers prêt a faire feu si vos intentions ne sont pas louables._

_- Ma chère Nymphorada, vous devriez savoir qu'ayant validé l'accord pour ériger les protections entourant cette maison, je suis au fait que toutes personnes possedant la marque noire ne peut pénetrer ce terrain._

Tout le monde avait bien sur reconnu la voix de Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien ministre de la magie.

Tonks ouvra alors la porte, rouge de colère.

_- Je m'appelle Tonks, Nymphorada est un prénom choisi par mère pour me hanter la vie._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille, ricana Andromeda._

_-Très bien Tonks excusez moi, mais je suis ici pour une affaire de la plus haute importante, j'allais vous en expliquez les faits mais au vu du journal se trouvant sur cette table cela n'est pas nécessaire je suppose._

Arthur invita le ministre à s'installer et celui ci expliqua a l'assemblé les problèmes survenu la veille.

_-Nous n'étions absolument pas préparés à une attaque de cette envergure, et bien vite ils avaient atteint le siège du Magenmagot. Voldemort a tout de suite pris possessions du livre de l'Emrys et m'a torturé pour que je consente a prononcer les paroles de cession de pouvoir._

_-Alors voilà comment il a pu obtenir le pouvoir sur le ministère, je comprend mieux maintenant lança Kingsley au ministre._

_-Non Shacklebolt, je n'est pas céder et Voldemort n'a pas le pouvoir de ministre, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il a pris le titre d'Empereur de Bretagne. Ce titre n'a plus été utilisé depuis l'an 968, quand le conseils des douze a voter son remplacement par le titre de ministre de la magie. IL a pouvoir sur la Grande Bretagne mais tant que je serai vivant il n'aura pas le pouvoir sur le ministere et donc n'aura pas accès a tout les lieu du bâtiment, comme le département des mystères ou bien à la bibliothèque des Fondateurs._

_-C'est impossible, cette bibliothèque se trouve a Poudlard, Albus et tout les directeurs a qui il a succédé ont toujours refusé qu'elle y soit transféré._

C'était Minerva Mcgonagall qui avait parlé et elle paraissaient très surprise par l'annonce de Scrimgeour.

_-Vous avez raison Minerva, tout ces livres appartiennent a Poudlard et jamais ils n'en auraient bougé si Albus n'était pas mort dans ses fonctions. Un accord a été passé après la mort du directeur Fortescue, le conseil des douze avec accord du nouveau directeur avait accepté la pose d'une rune de retour si le directeur de Poudlard en poste venait a mourir pendant son office. C'est ce qu'il c'est passé, bien sur la salle est protégé par les mêmes protections que le département des mystères._

Il fit un pause dans son récit pour boire une gorgée de café qu'Andromeda venait de lui servir.

_-Le plus inquiétant reste que même si il n'a pas la légitimité du poste, il n'a pas d'opposant et la communauté va croire ce qui a été dit dans la Gazette. Aujourd'hui je vient demandé l'aide de l'Ordre du Phœnix._

_-Et quel aide pensez vous recevoir Rufus demanda Rémus._

_-J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez, je reste Ministre de la Magie et j'ai avec moi l'ancien gouvernement, la presque totalité des Aurors et tout les membres du Magenmagot ayant refusé de suivre Voldemort, nous cherchons un lieu pour installer nos locaux, nous avons pensez a l'ancien siege du Conseil, mais celui ci a été vendu quand Lady Elladora Black qui en était a la tête a décidé de changer de lieu. J'aimerai donc que vous m'aidiez a trouver un siège pour nos locaux._

Ce fut Andromeda qui répondit la première mais pas au Ministre, elle se tourna vers Harry.

_-Harry, pourrais je vous parler seul a seul, j'ai peut être une solution pour le ministre mais je dois voir cela avec vous avant tout._

_-Bien sur je vous suis Madame Tonks._

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et prirent la direction du jardin.

_-Voilà Harry, le ministre a parler de l'ancien siège du conseil, étant une Black je connait bien toutes les grandes décisions prises par le conseil des douze et celle ci en fait partis. L'ancien siège du conseil a bien été vendu, seulement la décision de changer de lieu de réunion n'avait pas été voté a l'unanimité. Trois familles étaient contre, dont les Potter._

_-Ou voulez vous en venir Madame Tonks ?_

_-Appelez moi Andromeda s'il vous plait._

_-Seulement si vous me tutoyer._

_-Très bien fait en de même alors Harry, en tout cas je veut en venir au fait que ce bâtiment était a l'époque l'un des plus surs au niveau sécurité de toutes la communauté magique. Il avait été protégé par les 12 familles. Et ce lieu a par la suite reçu de nouvelles protections. Et celui ci a été acheté par ton ancêtre qui termina les protections par un Fidélitas par le sang. Ce qui m'amène a te proposer de louer ce bâtiment au ministre. J'insiste sur le loué avec signature d'un contrat, ce lieu est trop important pour qu'il tombe au main du ministère._

_-Vous, enfin je veut dire, tu pense que je devrais leur louer, après toutes ses erreurs Scrimgeour mérite t'il notre aide ?_

_-Je reconnaît qu'il n'a pas été un ministre très éclairés, mais il est notre plus précieux atout actuellement, de plus il aurait une dette envers le conseil ce qui est encore plus fantastique car c'est une dette qui se transmettra via le serment que chaque nouveau ministre doit prononcer._

_-Très bien alors je vais lui proposer. Allons voir la tête qu'il va faire, je pense que sa pourra être amusant._

Ils entrèrent a nouveau dans la cuisine et l'héritier Potter, proposa la location du bâtiment au ministre.

_-Monsieur le ministre, Andromeda m'a annoncé que c'était ma famille qui possédait le bâtiment de l'ancien siège du conseil. Je vous propose donc de pouvoir y installer vos bureaux._

_-C'est un grand privilèges que vous nous accorder mon jeune Harry._

_-Je préfèrerai que vous m'appeliez par mon nom et non par mon prénom, je reste toujours l'homme de Dumbledore. De plus ce n'est pas un privilèges mais une location que je vous propose._

_-Soit Monsieur Potter, par contre pour ce qui est de la location ceci est tout simplement intolérable, je suis le ministre de la magie et ce bâtiment bien que vous appartenant fait parti du patrimoine de notre communauté, je demande le prêt et a titre gratuit de ce lieu._

_-Sa pourrait être l'immeuble du ministère de la magie que cela ne changerait rien pour moi, ce bâtiment m'appartient et si vous souhaitez l'utilisez, il vous en coutera 2000 Gallions par mois. Sachant que vous ne pouvez avoir accès aux comptes du ministère pour le moment, vous règlerez tout ceci une fois la guerre terminé et sans aucun intérêt supplémentaire. Bien évidement si nous perdons la guerre cela n'aura plus d'importance. Alors que décidez vous ?_

Apres de longue minutes de négociations, le ministre signa un contrat préparé par une Andromeda Tonks très à l'aise dans cette situation. Le prix de location avait finalement été consenti a 1800 Gallions par mois sans intérêt.

Une fois le ministre parti, les membres de l'Ordre décidèrent de tenir une réunion suite aux derniers évènement et les jeunes furent conviés a y assisté.


End file.
